


Rosemary

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, M/M, Parents, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take their daughter Rosemary to Disney on Ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> i had no clue where i was going with this. i just went to see disney on ice today and saw a couple with a daughter and i thought of domestic destiel so!!!!

         "Papa! Daddy! Hurry up!" Rosemary called over her shoulder, her blonde braided hair flipping and flopping around her. Rosemary was Queen Elsa and Cas and Dean were both dressed as princes.They were going to see Disney on Ice and the 5 year old literally ran off the train, being chased by her dads. Cas and Dean trailed very close behind her. After all, they were walking 4 blocks to the venue for the show in a city they're unfamiliar with.

          As they got closer to the venue, Cas and Dean both grabbed one of Rosemary's hands, carefully crossing the street and towards the door of the venue. Dean grabbed the tickets out of Cas's back pocket as Cas hoisted their daughter up. They presented the tickets and went on the escalator towards the main floor of the venue and Rosemary was literally shaking with excitement. Dean laced his fingers in between his boyfriend's as they walked. They stopped at a stand to buy Rosemary a light up toy. 

"Pick a toy, sweetie." Dean said gently, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"I want...the pink one!" She giggled, little hand pointing to a pink toy with multicolored flashing lights and a picture of Minnie Mouse on it.

          The tiny family waited on line, waiting for what seemed like forever until it was finally their turn. They approached the only man available at the stand- a stumpy man with an almost bald head besides the little bit of hair that he had greasily combed over. 

"What can I get ya?" The man grumbled. 

"Just the pink light up toy." Cas smiled as Dean got his wallet out. 

The man's eyes flickered down to the couple's interlocked hands and mumbled something under his breath before turning around to get Rosemary the toy. 

"$25” the man rumbled.  
           Dean handed the man a $20 bill and a $5 dollar bill and took the toy, handing it to his little girl. Dean, Cas, and Rosemary turned around and started walking away, and Dean, having the freakishly good hearing he does, heard the man mumble something about  _some_   _fucking faggots._ Dean whipped around and was about to say something but Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and whispered, "babe, it's not worth it." which automatically calmed the blonde man down because how could it not? Cas's voice was rough and rocky yet soothing. It was the only thing that brought him solace sometimes. Rosemary wiggled around in Cas's arms which was basically the international sign for "let me down". He leaned down to let Rosemary down (and Dean totally did not check out his ass, pshh..) and she grabbed one of Dean and Cas's hands.

            "Swing me!" the little girl laughed.

            Every few feet, Rosemary would jump and her dads would swing her ever so slightly. They made it to their seats which were basically right on the ice, which made their baby girl _double excited_. Rosemary was seated in between Dean and Cas, but she somehow ended up on Castiel’s lap half way through. She sang and bounced along to the music. The Elsa skater even came up to her and waved at her (“Papa! Did you see that?”). Cas’s head was on Dean’s shoulder and one of Dean’s hands combed through his brunette boyfriend’s fluffy hair. The almost 2 hour production ended too quickly, and before Cas knew it, Dean was shaking him (even though he wasn’t sleep).   
            “Baby, wake up.” Dean softly demanded, “don’t make me carry you.”  
            “I’m not even sleeping, jerkface. But you still should carry me.” Cas winked, lifting his head off of Dean’s shoulder.   
            Dean stood up with a smirk on his face. “Well, if you insist.” He joked, scooping his tinier boyfriend out of his seat and into his arms, earning a yelp from him. “Rosemary, get on daddy’s back!” Dean smiled, leaning down with Cas still in his arms for Rosemary to get on his back. Audrey jumped up, latching onto Dean’s neck and pulling herself up, a tiny giggle escaping from her lips.   
            Dean walks, stumbling slightly with Cas in his arms and Rosemary on his back. “Hold on tight, baby girl!” Dean exclaims, and then leans toward Cas’s ear and whispers, “you hold on too, darlin’”  
            Cas just rolls his eyes, “I don’t even know why I’m letting you carry me.”  
            Just as Dean was about to respond Rosemary spoke up and babbled, “’cause he’s your prince!”  
           “Then what am I?” Cas chortled.   
            “You’re a prince too, duh!” Rosemary sassed, “You’re both princes. Together.”  
             Cas and Dean both smiled widely, and Dean carried his family up the venue stairs, down the escalators, and out the doors and then 4 blocks towards the train station. Did they get some weird looks on their way to the train station? Damn right they did, but the giggles coming out of his daughter and the smile on his husband’s face were totally worth it. At the train station, they made it to the correct platform with 5 minutes to spare. He let the blue eyed man down but Rosemary still held on.   
            “You know, babe,” Dean joked, “maybe you should lay off the peanut butter sandwiches.” Dean pulled Cas closer to him by his hips, sliding his hands under his shirt.  
            “Fuck off, asshole” Cas shooed his hands away.   
            Rosemary gasped, “that’s a dollar in the swear jar!”   
            Dean snorted and repressed a laugh as Cas glared. When the train arrived, the family slipped on and found a three seater. Rosemary jumped off Dean’s back and slid onto Cas’s lap where he already sat and Dean sat next to him. Rosemary fell asleep on Cas’s lap almost immediately and Dean put an arm around Cas’s shoulders, pulling him closer.   
            Dean placed a kiss in the crook of Cas’s neck, “you’re not mad about what I said, are you?” another kiss. “You know I was just joking, angel. You know you’re not fat.”   
            Cas rolled his eyes, “whatever.”   
            Dean sighed and kissed Cas’s temple, “come on, baby. You know I love your body.”   
            Cas’s cheeks flared pink as he shushed Dean, but apparently surrounding people heard what Dean had said and were now staring.   
            “Do you forgive me?” Dean muttered.   
            “Fine.” Cas shrugged.   
            Rosemary was sleeping on Cas who was sleeping on Dean who of course, took a picture of them and set it as his lockscreen.   
            Once the train got to their stop, Dean woke up his family and lead them (who were half asleep) out of the train and to the Impala. He strapped Rosemary into her car seat in the back, and got into the driver’s side, turning the key in the ignition. Cas laced his fingers through Dean’s and leaned his head against the window.  
            In all honesty, Dean never thought he’d have this. He never thought he’d have an  _actual family_. After his mom died and his dad started drinking and Sammy left for college, he just saw no hope for himself. But then Cas came along and, fuck, it was like he actually stood a chance. And then they adopted Rosemary, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes and freckles that peppered the bridge of her nose. Hell, if they weren’t both dudes Rosemary would’ve been able to pass as biologically theirs. This is all he’s ever wanted in life- just a family who loves and cares for him. Now it’s daddy Dean and papa Cas with lil Rosemary and her Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess and Dean has never been happier in his life.   
            How did he get so lucky?

             


End file.
